Vibri
Vibri is a protagonist of Vib-Ribbon and is a playable character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Her in-game rival is Lammy. Biography PHEW, I'M SHATTERED Here comes Vibri, the coolest bunny on the block. A mean little mover, Vibri loves to skip and jump to music as she meanders along the Vib-Ribbon. This line stretches into infinity but it's no straight and easy road. Your floppy-eared friend will come across lots of obstacles. As the music tempo shifts, so does the rate at which the obstacles appear and Vibri the rabbit may soon devolve into Vibri the frog and then into a worm. Can your bunny bounce to the beat and become a beautiful winged princess? Load up your soundtrack and watch Vibri go! THE LEGACY OF VIBRI: * Vib-Ribbon * Vib-Ripple Arcade Opening Vibri is skipping along the music world and gets in the mood to sing. As she sing, she begins to feel lonely and decides to share her music with the world. Rival: Lammy Reason: Vibri won't let Lammy past without listening to her song Connection: Both are first-party characters who first appeared on PS1 and both are created by Nana-Oh-Sha. Their games are music-based also. Ending Vibri falls out of a potal and into the land of Mojib-Ribbon (the sequel to vib-ribbon). She is dissapointed that nobody wanted to listen to her song, but meets the protagonists of Mojib-Ribbon, and decides to sing with them. Gameplay Vibri would be a small- to mid-range fighter, using shape obstacles, the shapes from the top of the screen, and her acrobatic moves and transformations to attack opponents. (Square Moves) *'TBA - ' - Vibri makes a small, random shape hit an opponent. Can be done in succession. *'TBA - ' or + - Vibri creates a simple vertical line that hits opponents more forcefully. *'TBA - ' + - Vibri causes a block to raise out of the ground, launching the opponent upwards. Holding will allow Vibri to also go up and combo in the air. *'TBA - ' + - Vibri makes small spikes appear out of the ground, tripping opponents. *'TBA - ' (midair) - Vibri makes a small, random shape circle around her once, hitting opponents in the air. *'TBA - ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version, expect the line will form a box around an opponent before disappearing, preventing them from reaching Vibri in the air. *'TBA - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air TBA - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version, except Vibri will create larger spikes on the ground, knocking opponents higher. center (Triangle Moves) *'TBA - ' - Vibri twirls in place with a few random shapes surrounding her. Holding while moving left or right will cause her to move slightly. *'TBA - ' or + - Vibri somersaults forward like she would over spikes. *'TBA - ' + - Vibri stretches her ears upward to attack opponents above her. *'TBA - ' + - Vibri extends her legs outward, doing a split and attacking opponents on either side of her. *'TBA - ' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA - ' or + (midair) - Vibri extends her legs in front of her, knocking away aerial opponents. *'TBA - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA - ' + (midair) - Vibri extends her legs downward to attack opponents below her. (Circle Moves) *'TBA - ' - Vibri's counter/parry. Pressing during an opponent's attack will make her vault over the opponent like she would over a pitted block, allowing her to attack from the other side. *'TBA - ' or + - When held, a loop begins to form around Vibri line by line. When fully charged, the wheel takes off in the direction held, powerfully bowling players over and eventually falling apart. *'TBA - ' + - Vibri throws a few random shapes into the air that do slight damage to opponents they land on. *'TBA - ' + - Vibri makes a loop appear that attracts opponents near it and causes them to get caught. *'TBA - ' (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA - ' or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'TBA - ' + (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'TBA - ' or - Vibri makes a loop appear, and the opponent flies through it and gets flung forward. *'TBA - ' - Vibri makes spikes appear below the opponent, launching them into the air. *'TBA - ' - Vibri makes a pit appear that traps the opponent, and then slams the opponent onto the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Vib-Whirl -' (Level 1): Vibri twirls forward with speed and grace just as her Fairy Princess form would over spikes, killing opponents in her path. *'Vib-Timpani -' (Level 2): Vibri summons and plays a drum from Vib-Ripple, sending out a bunch of rippling waves to kill opponents. *'Vib-Ribbon -' (Level 3): Suddenly, Vibri and her opponents are transported into a game of Vib-Ribbon (complete with the weird "START" sounds and a song from Laugh & Peace), except each opponent is trapped randomly inside one of the obstacles. Just like in Vib-Ribbon, Vibri must hit the correct button at the appropriate time to clear the obstacle and score a kill. Up to six kills can be scored, but the player must work for it! Failing too many times will end the Super. Taunts *'TBA - ' W.I.P. *'TBA - ' W.I.P. *'TBA - ' W.I.P. Quotes Vibri talks Japanese and weird sounds as in Vib-Ribbon. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Whoops! '- Vibri skips onto the stage, unaware of a block in front of her until she says "Whoops!" in Japanese and jumps over it, and then looks at the camera. *'I'm Up, I'm Up '- Vibri is sleeping on the ground until she suddenly sits up and says a phrase in Japanese. *'Back in Action '- Vibri's worm form crawls onto the stage and transforms into her frog form, and finally into Vibri herself as she happily jumps into the air. *'Vib-Ripple '- Vibri falls from the sky, lands on a trampoline and bows Winning Screen *'Ribbon Groove' - Vibri does the dance from Vib-Ribbon's title screen. *'It's Easy' - Vibri strikes the pose from the end of her tutorial. *'Yippee!' - Vibri strikes one of the poses from her congratulatory pose. *'Nice One, Congratulations!' - Vibri does another section of her congratulatory pose. Losing Screen *If using Ribbon Groove - Vibri, dizzy says "Vibri Can't Go On". *If using It's Easy - Vibri cries. *If using Yippee! - Vibri struggles to do some push ups. *If using Nice One, Congratulations! - Vibri (angry) shouts "Grrrrrrrggh!!" at the screen. Victory Music * Ribbon Party (unlocked at rank 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tavMO1-DkNA (0:15 -0:27) * On to the Next Course (unlocked at rank 45) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA0qT-PXHQw (2:28-2:32) Costumes Regular Vibri Vibri in her default appearance * Red outline * Pink outline * Blue outline Fairy Princess Vibri in her fairy princess form * Red outline * Pink outline * Blue outline Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Characters